Starlight
by serenafanfic
Summary: Serena has been training to be a hero her whole life, being the earths sun, thats a long time, but when a galactic war hits, her training is cancelled and she may never complete it, so instead of sulking for eternity, she decides to get herself into earth and help the Justice League, but how will they get along with her acting so young but being smarter they can imagine.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting

Starlight (justice league fanfic)

**This is the version of the justice league when they only had the original 6 leaguers. **

**Chapter 1-Meeting**

Today was the day when my access to earth was accepted; I have been waiting 200 years for this! Stella paperwork was slow and complicated so I couldn't blame them for taking this long, I was just happy I could do something, since my stella training was cancelled for the incoming galactic war things had gotten boring, I wasn't allowed to talk to other factions being a warrior star, and there wasn't any other warrior stars to talk to, warrior stars took up less than 1% of stars, being so powerful, the rest of the warrior stars had been fully trained and fighting in the war. But out of this chaos, it gave me a legal chance to go to the planets in my solar system, I would tell you about all the legal stuff but it would take 3 years of your time and you don't want that, do you?

I had always wanted to go to earth with all its heroes, I want to meet them, but before I wasn't old enough or had a permit to do so and now I do, so no holding back I am going there now, rather than choosing the standard solograph- a solid holograph where I put my conscious mind in to move around- I decided to create one that looks more… human. I choose to look like a tall 13 year old girl (which I am in stella years) with golden hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a long yellow dress, I decide it is not the best idea to go straight into their top secret base, that would be too much of an intrusion, on the street I would look like some obsessed fan girl, instead I decide to that tourist trap of a base. It still has high security to show I do have abilities but everyone knows where it is so it wont make them too insecure around me. They have bulletproof glass on top of the building, which I can teleport through.

Batman, Flash and Martian Manhunter were in the public base at the time and came to a start at my sudden appearance in the room. They all turned towards me and tensed up expecting a fight, "How did you get in here?" Batman growled. I stepped back purposely to look afraid, I was afraid, but not of Batman, but of being rejected, "One of my abilities is that I can teleport through see-through objects, where light can get through." I said calmly and pointed to the window, it was morning so I had all day to explain if I had to. "Who are you?" he asked. "May I?" I pointed to a holo-emiter. He nodded. I simply touched the base of it and an image came up. "The sun?" asked a clearly confused Flash. I nodded calmly. He laughed thinking it was a joke. When he saw my face still serious he stopped. "You have got to be kidding me?" he said. My silence answered him. I looked to Batman who was calculating the likeliness of this being possible. Martian Manhunter was looking at Batman. Probably waiting for a mental message from Batman. I simply waited; it was what I was good at, whether it was waiting for orders or being old enough to fight in the war. "Are you blocking your thoughts from me?" said Martian Manhunter "No," I said quickly I did not want to look like I was hiding something. "If you wanted to read my mind you could of just asked, I got mental blocks on my mind to prevent my mind from being conquered, image the damage enemies could do to the solar system if they did," I shuddered, then I slowly granted Martian Manhunter access to my mind. "Ok, try now, be careful, open the wrong door and no-one knows what could happen" I said he nodded and continued, Batman looked confused, "Most feel uncomfortable with their mind being read and try to avoid it and you don't seem to care…" he said. " I am used to it, I am a soldier after all, it may seem cruel but my life has never been about what I want." I said, my own words sadden me, because they are so true. Batman looked angered by willingness to be ordered around, he tried not to show it but I was fast at reading emotions. Martian Manhunter nodded to Batman " She tells the truth" he said.

Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter looked unsure at what to do next. I eventually spoke up "It is probably selfish for me to ask but can I meet the rest of the justice league…."

"Sure" Batman said, to my surprize.

By midday the rest of the justice league had came to the not-so-secret base. "Hello…" I said. "What is so special about this new superhero to let her in here?" said Wonder Woman like I wasn't in the room. "That is the thing we didn't let her in she just appeared here" replied Batman. It looked like there was going to be an argument when Martian Manhunter stepped in and said, "May I just…" wonder woman nodded. Martian Manhunter's eye's changed colour for two seconds and the three leaguers who had just arrived stepped back, taking in the new information. Eyes went on me and that fear of rejection came up again. What if they thought I was lying somehow, it felt like waiting for my permit to visit earth all over again. "So, we didn't catch your name earlier." Said Superman. "Oh, My stella name is Solena but to make it sound more like and earth name, call me Serena." I said, so they didn't hate me, well they didn't look like it, and I could always read their minds with my telepathic abilities, but in my mind it just felt, wrong.


	2. Chapter 2- Powers

**Chapter 2- Powers**

Out of the blue an alarm of sorts went of on the big computer screens there was a picture of Lex with a bunch of robots as tall as two story houses walking though the a park in new york, damaging trees in their path and scaring civilians, the Justice League tensed up and looked ready for action, Batman walked up to a monitor, "Lex is heading to a secret research lab in new york that holds potential kryptonite, must be after a restock after the last time we busted him" he explained looking at the monitor. The Justice League started to talk strategy in a circle, "Um, could I tag along?" I asked, the Justice League turned to me, "No, we haven't had experience with your skills you could danger the team," said Batman. I quickly glanced at the monitor; it was still daytime in New York. "Then I will just go alone." I said, before anyone could object, I had teleported my Sologram to the scene, it became clear to me that I was less than 50m away from the silver robots.

All that training with my Sologram that I had performed at the stella academy came into action. The first thing I noticed about the robots was the metal that they were made from, and that it would be easy to melt. I flew up in front of the robots blocking their path. They stopped. Lex was standing on top of a robot with some kind of remote, "Get out of the way little hero, if I can beat superman what do you think I could do to you?" He taunted. "Nothing." I replied with a smile on my face. I raised my arms, and heat went out of them, the centre of my Sologram, was as hot as my physical centre, but to keep others safe the projection was heat proof, but I had been trained to choose how heat proof it was, it was not hard to melt the robots into a small pile of liquid steel. Lex now without robots to protect him, tried to flee from the scene, I was now going to use a different ability all together, I had strong telekinesis and wordless elemental magic, mainly focused on fire and magma. Fire flew from my fingers and circled Lex, forming bars of fire; the fire became solid stella magma. I ran up to Lex. "I dare you to touch the bars, that's stella magma, designed to detain or torture galactic war criminals. If you touch it will give you twice the pain of normal fire, but will not physically damage you." I said with a half smile. Lex looked curiously at the bars around him.

30 earth minutes later the Justice League arrived, I don't know why they took so long but I wasn't in the position to ask questions. I was expecting nothing but complaints, I disobeyed orders but you had no idea how surprised I was when they almost seemed…. Pleased. At first I didn't notice, "I'm sorry I went ahead without thinking, it was your decision to let me come along or not and I didn't listen. I accept the consequences." I said head down. "Hey, nothing bad happened, why would we mad? You surely saved time, you melted those robots!" Said flash. I looked up to see the Justice League, not looking mad but happy, sort of. I half smiled, so this was what its like to not be constantly judged by people

**AUTHOR NOTE: I know this chapter is short but when I started to publish this fanfic I got excited and started another chapter, hopefully the next one will be bigger. **


End file.
